The new Euonymus fortunei plant is believed to be a spontaneous mutation of unknown causation that was discovered while growing among plants of the xe2x80x98Emerald Charmxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,079) at Oakville, Ontario, Canada. Initially I was primarily attracted to the new variety by the distinctive coloration of its foliage and the different growth habit. The new variety subsequently has been studied to confirm its distinctive characteristics.
It was found that the new Euonymus fortunei variety of the present invention exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Forms a broadly pyramidal growth habit,
(b) Forms variegated leaves that are green and irregularly bordered with bright golden yellow that commonly possess the ability to retain such coloration even if grown in partial shade,
(c) Exhibits superior Anthracnose disease resistance, and
(d) Is well suited for growing as attractive ornamentation.
The yellow margins of the leaves are considerably brighter than those of other Euonymus fortunei varieties, including xe2x80x98Gold Tipsxe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States), xe2x80x98Canandale Goldxe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States), and xe2x80x98Sheridan Goldxe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States). From a distance in the Spring the plant may even be mistaken to be a Forsythia to the casual observer. In addition, the central green coloration of the leaves is considerably darker and provides a greater contrast with bright golden yellow margin coloration. The new variety has proven to be one of the most Anthracnose resistant cultivars that is commercially available today. Its ability to retain a variegated leaf coloration even in partial shade is considered to be unusual for a variegated Euonymus fortunei. 
The new variety readily can be distinguished from its xe2x80x98Emerald Charmxe2x80x99 parent. More specifically, the new variety forms leaves having bright golden yellow borders, exhibits a broad growth habit unlike the upright columnar growth habit of xe2x80x98Emerald Charmxe2x80x99, and forms flowers unlike xe2x80x98Emerald Charmxe2x80x99.
The new variety has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oakville, Ontario, Canada, and at West Grove, Pa. The characteristics of the new variety have been found to be strictly transmissible from one generation to another following such asexual reproduction.
The new variety of the present invention well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It can be used to provide attractive ornamentation in the landscape, a specimen plant, foundation planting, ground cover, or be incorporated into mass planting.
The new variety of the present invention has been named xe2x80x98Sunrisexe2x80x99.